


Dear Hearts and Gentle People: Big Bad Wolf (NSFW)

by Esuerc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Knotting, References to Knotting, Rope Bondage, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esuerc/pseuds/Esuerc
Summary: (This takes place after "Digging in the Garden")You venture out from the cabin you share with the Horror Bros, wanting to enjoy an early morning hike to yourself.However, you find your romp through the woods gets a little... Heated.(This standalone chapter features Horror!Sans and Reader going at it in the woods! I recommend reading "Digging in the Garden" before reading this one, as it gives some context!)





	Dear Hearts and Gentle People: Big Bad Wolf (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Digging in the Garden: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388316
> 
> Dear Hearts and Gentle People: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290738

(This takes place after “Digging in the Garden”)

 

\--

 

If you asked Sans what he thought of the human living with him and his brother, he would have laughed.

It would be a forced laugh, but whoever asked didn't need to know that.

It kept him from pulling out his axe and showing them just what he thought.

What business they had with their human, Kitten, was their own--no one else need bother.

That didn't stop Sans from letting his possessive side take control from time to time, though.

He'd find himself following you, his and Paps’ human, whenever you'd go out. He couldn't afford to have you run into the skeletons from the other house.

If they found you, he knew for a fact he'd lose you.

They'd lose you.

Their one star they kept to themselves in a world that wasn't their own.

No, you'd be taken. They'd see to it.

And you'd remember them all eventually.

And when you did remember, who was to say you'd _want_ to go back to two mangled skeleton monsters living in their lonesome in the woods.

But both he and Paps knew you had more heart than that.

Why would the other skeletons ever let a human live with a monster like him, anyway? Even if he and his brother kept you safe, fed, and happy in their small cabin. What else could you want?

They wouldn't have seen the way you treated them, full of compassion and kindness.

Nah, it wouldn't have mattered to the other versions of himself, the other Sans that lived in this world. They'd snatch you up, and that would be the end of it.

It wasn't his fault one their own made you forget in the first place.

Nevermind them eating humans. That was behind them for a long time now--ever since they'd been pulled into this timeline, onto the surface, been given those idiotic nicknames.

He was Sans.

And his brother was Papyrus.

They'd never be Axe and Crooks.

There had been moments, sure, where Sans felt his stomach clench at the idea of biting into you, but it wasn't to eat.

He wanted to mark.

 

That's all.

 

Okay, maybe a small nibble.

He'd make sure Paps healed you afterwards.

But that's it.

 

Did licking count?

 

Letting you do things on your own, though, was something he knew he needed to do. He couldn't keep you trapped away in the house, couldn't make you stay if and when your memory of the others came back.

He just hoped he and his brother made enough of an impression that you gave it some thought.

For now, he let you wander the woods, only letting you go into town when either he or Paps was with you. He knew you wanted some freedom to be alone--he respected that--and he would give you the false sense that it was there.

But sometimes he just couldn't help himself.

\--

That morning, you'd decided you would take a short hike into the woods for some air. Though, first you helped Papyrus tend to his chickens and make sure Sans _actually_ ate something decent.

Eating an entire tin of biscuits did not qualify as breakfast.

Putting an entire _uncooked_ egg in your mouth did not qualify as breakfast.

 

**Sans.**

 

Walking the dirt path from the cabin, you relished the cool of the early morning. You knew the traps Paps laid like the back of your hand by then, and were sure you could get through the trails mostly unscathed. That, or he would find you later strung up in another one of his nets.

And then you would be scolded.

Then hugged, maybe cuddled a bit.

Papyrus wasn't very good with confrontation.

Neither of the boys had followed you. Though you had the sneaking suspicion you weren't actually alone on the mountain path. If Sans wanted to be silent, he damn well could be.

You'd caught him a number of times following you through the yard, and you hadn't even heard the grass crunch under his shoes.

Each time, the breathing down your neck would give him away, or a subtle touch somewhere on your body.

He knew how to push your buttons.

And Sans would only laugh when you got stuffy about it, his one working eye light rolling in his socket. You knew he liked messing with you, getting a rise.

Yeah, as if the rise in his shorts wasn't obvious.

Climbing down the path, the roots of old trees serving as steps, you looked out to your left. Down below, you could see the small town in the valley, the numerous shops and restaurants lively, even in the early morning.

Stepping slowly, your legs and hips stung a bit. You knew it was from the other day in the garden, when both Papyrus and Sans fucked you nearly senselessly (see author’s note). The curves of your shoulders still ached, too, though from the two noticeable bite marks scarred into your skin--healed with magic after the fact.

The boys had been close to your side ever since. There was hardly a moment where one wasn't with you, touching you, sleeping next to you, trying to feed you. It was cute, if not a bit stifling.

But you knew they meant well. You remembered through your haze how they declared you “theirs”, showing that by the thick bites on your shoulders, or the way they knotted in you.

You still didn't really understand everything about monsters, but you knew they didn't mean those actions, those words, lightly.

There was a lovely chill in the air, thick with a cold mist that felt good in your lungs. You breathed deep and held it in your chest, savoring the way the chill ran up your back.

The chill that ran up your back from the sound of a twig breaking, however, didn't help much.

Scanning the area, you looked up and down the path, even going so far as to stare back into the forest. It could have easily been a bird flying through the trees or an old branch finally falling, but the itch in the back of your mind told you it was something else.

Your face scrunched at the intrusion of your alone time, and you continued on down the path along the mountainside. Perhaps, you thought, you could go into town later. Maybe try that small pub on the main road. What was it called?

Grillbys?

That sounded right.

You didn't know which of the brothers would want to accompany you, though. Papyrus hardly seemed the type to want to eat out--more inclined to make his own food. And Sans… you didn't know, actually.

Maybe he didn't mind eating out somewhere.

Another snap resounded from behind you, this time closer. You kept your heart rate in check knowing it must have been Sans. At least, you _hoped_ it was Sans.

If there were more monsters hiding in the woods, you might panic a bit.

You continued like you hadn't heard it, didn't feel a light heat at your back as you walked. The hairs on your neck stood at the lightest of breaths on your skin, and you swung around to face whoever had done it.

Your weak punch met only air.

You scooted across the path until your back ran into something hard and unmoving. Looking over your shoulder, you saw the faded blue of an old coat, and the familiar cracked skull of a particularly bothersome monster.

Sans grinned wide as his hands clamped at your arms, but you managed to pull away in time to see his tongue disappear back into his mouth.

Why wouldn't he have been following you on your hike? It was his modus operandi, it seemed.

How could he get under your skin today?

“c'mon, kitten. not enjoying your walk in the woods?” He chortled, taking a step closer.

You narrowed your eyes at him.

“afraid the big bad wolf is gonna get you?” His eye followed you when you passed him, his grin growing wider.

So you wanted to play tough with him?

He didn't mind in the slightest.

Walking still, you picked up a pine cone that had fallen in your way. The pointed bits of the cone stabbed into your fingers, but you ignored it.

What you couldn't ignore was the skeleton still following you--and blatantly now, too.

Sans walked with his hands deep in his pockets, his head bowed to stare at you from under his brow. His smile was hungry, his laughs low.

“what big eyes you have.” He quoted, his step slightly faster. You knew he was playing with you at this point.

You weren't going to play along. You wanted to take a walk alone. No Sans. No Papyrus.

Just you and the--

“what big teeth you have.” Sans added, his voice even closer than last time.

You glanced over your shoulder to spot him only a few feet away. On first instinct, you threw the pinecone at him and began to run.

He laughed loudly when the pinecone bounced off his skull, and he gave chase after you. That's what he wanted. The exhilaration of chasing prey again, of running after a fleeing human.

The stage was different, of course. He wasn't there to kill you. But he couldn't deny the heavy heat that ran through him to be on the hunt again.

You ran as fast as your legs could carry you through the woods, the path dipping this way and that. The sounds of Sans’ shoes hitting the ground kept you from looking back--you knew he was close, close enough he could grab you if he wanted.

But you knew he would drag this out, chase you through the woods until you either gave up or he finally decided to pounce.

You slid down a small incline and kept running, your eyes to the ground. They shot up when you saw a spot of red--sneakers--right in front of you.

Skidding, you stopped short of Sans lunging at you, his arms grabbing at empty air with a loud cackle.

You zigzagged off the path, holding fast to a tree as you used it to make a quick 180 to run the opposite way. Sans mimicked your move, gracefully sliding on his shoes to quickly spin around the tree and continue the chase after you.

From the sound of his laughter, you knew he was enjoying himself. And in a weird way, you were, too. It felt like playing tag, except you were being chased by a skeleton who could easily overtake you.

You ran into a small clearing off the path and took a chance look back at Sans. At that moment, though, a thick root stuck from the ground tripped you, sending you falling flat to the ground.

The wind shot from your lungs as you skidded to a stop, you hands pushing against the ground to stand yourself up.

But as you did, a rope hidden in the golden, wet leaves tightened at the pressure, and coiled around your wrists.

One of Papyrus’ traps.

You went airborne, and Sans watched you dangle from the rope tied in the tree.

The trap had been designed to snag the ankle of whoever walked by, but it still worked when little humans fell into them hands-first.

Grunting, you swung your feet around, wiggling like a fish caught on a hook as Sans walked up to you slowly.

He avoided your swift kicks to the air and let you hang, tuckering yourself out. Soon, you went still, your arms and back sore from the strain--all the while, the skeleton watching.

“thought you knew where all the traps were?” He asked playfully as he began a circle around you, disappearing out of sight at your back.

It was hard to remember where something was when you were nearly panicked, playfully or otherwise.

Sans looked up at the rope that held you. It was a nice rope, thick--Paps was going to be upset if he cut it.

But he didn't want to let you go just yet.

Creating a small magic bone, Sans shot it at the line. The rope went slack as you tumbled to the ground, the leaves only slightly softening your fall.

“now look at what you made me do, kitten.” He tsked, and ignored the way your eyes narrowed on him.

You were getting more comfortable with emoting around him and Papyrus, he noticed. You weren't afraid to express your dislike without a word, even in the face of two skeletons who could eat you if they felt so inclined.

Sans sauntered up to as you tried to free your wrists from the rope, only to be pushed back against the ground.

You lay splayed out, staring up at the skeleton who now sat between your legs, his hands on either side of your head. He stared down at you, looming massively as the mist just on the ground swirled around the two of you.

“big bad wolf caught little red riding hood, and ate her up.” He cooed, bending low to whisper against your ear.

You were pretty sure that's not how the story went--but knowing Grimm's Fairy Tales, it was a possibility.

He moved your bound wrists above your head and nipped at your throat. His teeth were as sharp as ever, but he didn't break the skin--only ran his tongue from your collar bone up to your ear.

His breath escaped with a low laugh, his one red eye trained on your blushing face, “there's a thought.”

In a second, he sat up, leaving a chill at your neck where a thin trail of saliva was left behind.

Pulling you close to him by your legs, Sans grabbed hold of the waistband of your pants and panties and tugged.

The fabric gathered around your ankles near your shoes, but that was enough for him as he threw your knees over his shoulders.

Hands wrapping around your waist, he pulled you flush against him, your shoulders on the leaf-covered ground, your back running up the slope of his lap.

He stared down between your legs as that long, magic tongue of his slithered out from between his teeth. It slipped across your folds slowly, his eyes lowered to stare at your face as you squirmed at the contact.

His grin widened when his tongue dipped between your lips and ran across the entirety of your sex, savoring the taste of you. He didn't get to play this way last time, too caught up in making sure Paps felt good taking you from behind.

But now. Oh, he would take his time.

Your face grew hot as you felt his teeth against your lower lips, that long, tingling tongue flicking at your clit before moving back down to your entrance.

It quivered as he slipped the tip of his tongue in, your walls instinctively tightening around him.

Sans could only smirk. Your face was flushed, your arms tied over your head, your legs open in front of him.

He was a lucky skeleton.

Running his bony fingers across your stomach and to your hips, you groaned as he continued to lap at you, the glow of his tongue highlighting the wetness that gathered there.

You pulled against the rope at your wrists when he focused on your clit, his teeth scraping at your mound.

But when he felt you getting close, knew that coil in your belly was about to snap, he pulled away and ran his teeth against your thigh.

Your chest rose and fell sharply, the orgasm you felt coming, halted. And he knew it.

Nipping at your thigh, back across your swollen lips, and to the other leg, he was slow and methodical, his one eye trained on you. He held your hips tight against him, his breath hot against the apex of your legs when he returned to your core.

Plunging his tongue back into you, its slick length rolling up your pussy, you tightened. A moan escaped you as he held you still through your orgasm, his tongue making quick work of the juices that now coated your cunt.

With a grin, he lowered you into his lap, your ankles still behind his head, and stared at your blushing cheeks.

If you weren't clothed, he would relish in watching your chest rise and fall, the swell of your breast beneath your shirt tantalizing.

Maybe later.

Maybe he'd invite Papyrus again.

Letting loose your hips, he slid down his shorts and watched his glowing cock spring free, bouncing against your stomach. The glow of it was so much more obvious in the dim light of the morning, the mist hovering just above the ground making it seem a little more unworldly.

“didn't get to enjoy you myself last time.” he stated lowly, his cock unmoving from between your legs. “but I'm glad you and my bro had fun. I guess you could say we plowed your field, huh?”

Your face was stony.

That joke was terrible, and Sans knew it from the smirk on his mouth.

And you didn't even fuck in the garden, or the field.

That joke was lazy.

 

Like Sans.

 

Now that was a good joke. Better than his anyway.

“not even a chuckle? c'mon, kitten, humor me.” He moved his hips, his dick sliding over the swell of your stomach, a small bead of pre-cum dripping onto your skin.

One of his hands ran up the curve of your leg, the other resting lightly on your waist as his hips pulled back. His cock disappeared at that point, but you could feel the head pressing against your slick pussy lips.

“nah? I'm sure I can get something out of you, then.” He pushed the head of his cock into your cunt and waited, watched your face squint at the feeling. His fingers played across your hip as he pushed in painfully slow, his eyes downcast to watch himself disappear inside.

It took most of his willpower not to plunge in fully and fuck you like wild.

No, he meant when he said he'd get something out of you.

Stopping, he began to pull out, your eyes wide at the feeling of him leaving. You groaned as he sat just inside you, the one hand on your leg tickling at the soft skin just behind your knee.

With a show of his tongue, he licked away some of the residual wetness you left on his cheek, his cock pulling fully out of you. You wanted to wiggle your hips at the loss, but he held you still against his pelvis.

He enjoyed the heat from between your legs, the cool of the air a striking difference once he'd pulled out. He watched as you tried to squirm under him, your whole body hot with want.

Smirking, he slid himself back in slightly and relished at the low moan that escaped you. You were so wet, so tight, that as he pushed further in, he clamped his eyes shut to savor the feeling.

You felt every inch, every ridge of Sans’ cock as he moved forward so painfully slow, until at last he was seated in you. You could feel the bone of his pelvis against your ass as his hands pulled you as close as possible, your legs spread wide over his shoulders.

He took a second to enjoy the sight of his cock inside you in so few days. And he knew the mark on your shoulder was still fresh--he could smell the magic he and Paps had left inside you, too.

They'd filled you so much, it would take weeks for that marking smell to dissipate.

Not that he'd let it.

No, he'd keep marking you, filling you with his magic until that signature was permanent.

Sans moved his hips, hands clamped tightly on your waist, and pulled out a few inches. Slamming back in, he continued, keeping an uneven pace. He nearly drooled at the sounds you made, the noises of your flesh slapping against him.

Letting your ass hit the ground, he hovered over you between your legs, you knees still held high, and continued to plunge into you. He pushed deeper than ever, his hands clutching at the ground as he watched with one working eye as you breathed heavily.

Your walls began to grow tight around him, but you didn't look, your eyes closed.

“look at me.” Sans demanded lowly as he fucked you into the ground.

Slowly, you opened your eyes and stared up at him as he continued to thrust, your neck and chest coated in a thin sheen of sweat under your clothing. He was pushing so hard, so erratically, that with a few more strokes, you came undone around him.

He stopped as you tightened around him, your gaze stuck on his face as he stared you down.

Sans only watched as your cheeks and neck flushed with your orgasm, your mouth parted in unspoken words as you shook.

His cock twitched when you loosened around him after a few short moments, now more wet than ever. Continuing for a few more thrusts, one of his hands ran up your coat and sat at the middle of your chest, right where your soul lay.

It would have been wrong to drag it out then. Not without Papyrus there.

If they were to bond with you, he wanted it to be at the same time.

For now, his hand sidled to the right and grabbed at your breast, squeezing tightly through the fabric. You whimpered, feeling your bra shift against your sensitive breasts as he fondled you.

Just rip open your coat, already.

Instead, Sans pulled out again and took your legs from his shoulders. With one hand, he flipped you onto your stomach and pulled your hips into the air. You twisted your arms in the tangle of rope, but stilled when he pushed against your rear entrance.

You heard him laugh, “wanna know what Paps felt the other day. don't get me wrong. I'm not too 'anal’ about what position you're in.”

That pun would have made you laugh, if you weren't already sore from being knotted there days ago.

But that didn't stop Sans from rubbing against your cunt a few more times before lining himself up against your ass.

He pushed in without much resistance. His eyes would have crossed if he still had both, just at the tightness alone. It was so different than your pussy, that he didn't know if he'd go back…

Of course he would. Who was he kidding?

Bottoming out inside you, he had to stifle a moan.

Fuck.

It felt good.

 

 _You_ felt good.

 

Taking a few breaths, you waited for him to begin moving, but his hips remained stationary against your ass.

His hands slid from your hips and across your ribs as he leaned forward, his bony phalanges sliding under your coat and then your bra. He pulled you up from the ground to lean against him as he fondled you, pinching one of your nipples tightly, twisting.

Sans thrust once, his mouth up against your ear. He breathed hot against your clammy skin, taking another slow, deliberate plunge when his hand stroked at one of your tits.

“gotta hand it to Paps. you'd have to be a 'tit’ to 'knot’ enjoy this kinda thing.” he smugly laughed against your neck when at last he started to thrust into you.

One of his hands fell from your breast to sit against your stomach, holding you against him as he fucked you in earnest. You were small compared to him--so easy to hold--small enough that your sex was irresistibly tight around him.

If your legs weren't tangled in your pants, he'd lift one just to show you how hard, how deep he could go.

Dancing across your skin, his hand dipped down to your cunt, his fingers playing at your folds as he continued to push roughly into you. They found that small bundle of nerves and stroked hard until you were cumming around him again.

He may not have been in your cunt, but he felt you tighten all the same, felt your heartbeat in your throat as he breathed deep at your skin.

His fingers continued to play with your clit even as you grew sensitive, your moan the only indication for him to let up for a moment.

But that didn't stop him from pounding into you. Your breath came out as small puffs in the cool air, and he knew he was close.

Both his hands slid to your hips and held fast, his thrusts coming hard and erratic. He stared down at the gap between you to watch you take him, his pupil dilated at the sight of his cock pushed into you, your ass pressed against the bone of his hips.

You came again as his teeth ran along your throat, a loud breathy moan escaping you as he grew deep inside.

Papyrus’ knot had been large, but Sans’ cock was already thicker than his brother's. He stretched you as the knot formed, holding him deep inside as he came.

You sighed at the feeling of him cumming over and over again, his phalanges buried against the bruises already formed on your hips.

He wouldn't bite you again just yet.

No. He would just enjoy the feeling of you against him, taking every ounce of his magic. And the knot kept any of it from escaping, making sure you milked every last drop.

Sans slumped against you when he stopped spilling inside, his chin rested on your shoulder.

He'd better not fall asleep with that knot still rammed into you.

“gonna be hard to hide this from my bro, y'know.” His arms coiled around your stomach, his voice sleepy, “you ruined his rope trap again.”

You rolled your eyes and leaned your cheek against his, his hands coming up to tear the ropes rubbing at your wrists.

Of course he was talking about the ropes.

“he might have to punish ya.”

As if Papyrus would do such a thing. Scold and reprimand, but never punish.

You'd pay the tall skeleton back eventually, you knew. For now…

You had to wait for the big, bad wolf behind you to finish up.

 

He'd better take you to Grillby's later.

\--

 


End file.
